


Together

by Harribarry101



Category: Hyrule Warriors: Age of Calamity (Video Game), The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, Romance, Short, St Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29416269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harribarry101/pseuds/Harribarry101
Summary: It had been so, so long, but finally, Link and Mipha get to spend some time alone. Together.
Relationships: Link/Mipha (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Together

They called it the ‘Lover’s Lake’; the small, heart-shaped pool near the top of Tuft Mountain, west of Lurelin Village in the Faron province. According to ancient legend, passed down through the ages from a time long forgotten, it was there that one could find true love. Link was certain that the way he had used the place had not been the way that the legend intended, but, still, the symbolism of true love was etched into every line of it, from the swathes of green grass to the cool, clear water of the pool and the ring of vivid flowers that surrounded it, and that in and of itself was reason enough to do so. Surrounded in such serenity and natural beauty as it was, the exact purpose of the lake didn’t really didn’t seem to matter so much to Link. And, based off Mipha’s reaction, she felt the same way.

She had laughed with delight upon seeing where he had bought them, and kissed him joyfully, and he had kissed her back, and they had spent the rest of the day chasing each other up and down the mountain, and swimming around the pool, and talking and laughing endlessly as if they had not a care in the world. Both Link’s higher-ups in the Royal Guard and Mipha’s instructors back at the Domain would have been horrified if they had seen the completely irresponsible behaviour of their Knight and Princess, respectively, and just how they had decided to spend their day off, but that didn’t really matter to Link, either. The sun had been warm and bright and cheery, and both of them had spent their precious free time enjoying themselves, and enjoying each other, and laying aside the fears and worries that pressed on them constantly like the weight of a mountain above them, even it if was just for a brief while. They all needed a break these days in which they could relax, and to simply be themselves. And that was exactly what they had done.

Now, the sun was reaching the end of its daily cycle and falling beneath the far-off mountains of the East Gerudo Mesa, the beams of its brilliance lighting up the sky in beautiful shades of pink and gold as if the heavens themselves wished for the day to conclude in as spectacular a way as the rest of it had been. Watching this majestic scene unfold before them, Link sat in the lush, green grass with Mipha cradled in his lap, her head on his shoulder and his arm around her. He stroked her head with his free hand. She sighed softly and snuggled up closer to him. No words were exchanged between them - they simply lay there and watched the day as it gave way to night.

“I love you,” Mipha murmured eventually, softly intruding into the still and tranquil silence that lay around them like a thick shroud.

Link smiled; whether to himself, or to Mipha, or to something or someone else entirely, he couldn’t be sure. It was enough that he had smiled. “I know.”

Mipha reached out a hand and took his, clasping it to her white-scaled chest as if it meant everything in the world to her - as if she loved nothing quite like she did him. “Thank you. For taking me out here. I have lived without respite from duty and concern for far too long. It was so nice to be able to leave that all behind, and to be with you once again.”

“That was the point,” Link told her quietly, tearing himself away from the setting sun to glance down at her face. He found that she had looked away from the horizon as well, and her amber eyes were gazing adoringly up at him. “That’s why I did it. To distract us - to distract both of us”

Mipha’s eyes, staring deep into his, warmed with happiness and love. “Well, it was a good idea, then.” She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. Link felt the velvety touch of her lips as they brushed gently against his skin. It was wonderful to him. “You should have more such ideas in future.”

Link gave a soft laugh. “I’ll try my best,” he promised her.

“Good,” Mipha whispered. “I shall look forward to them.”

As if of one accord, they both turned back to watch as the last chink of daylight slowly slid behind the horizon and was swallowed up by its jagged line. The silence settled in between them once again as they lay there - and a happy, contended, peaceful silence it was. Both were happy; happy in the day that they had shared. Both were content; content with nothing more than each other’s company. Both were at peace; peace that quieted their minds as they both bore witness to the eternal cycle of dusk and dawn, of moon and sun, of dark and light.

And both were together.

**Author's Note:**

> I am aware that I have previously claimed to not be planning on releasing anything new for quite a while now. I lied, though I have not from the very beginning. I decided to write this because I was suddenly reminded, only a few days before, that it was St Valentine’s Day on Sunday, and felt that I had to do something for it. I had considered doing something similar last Christmas, but had ultimately decided not to (because I’m not supposed to be working over Christmas). I simply couldn’t pass this one up, however.
> 
> I’m not sure how people celebrate today over in the USA or wherever else - I’ve found that the US places far more emphasis on such celebrations than over here, especially on All Hallows’ Eve (or, to use the more common term, Halloween) - but this is my Valentine’s Day celebration; a present to you all.
> 
> This time I’m more certain that it’ll be a while before I post my next work, though, using this as your guide, take that with a fairly oversized grain of salt. I hope you enjoyed this, anyway, short as it may be.


End file.
